William's Revenge
by pokelyoko
Summary: The Lyoko Gang thought they had finally destroyed Xana, they thought that they had shut down the supercomputer, but now when William is mad, he gets angry.
1. Chapter 1

William's Revenge

Chapter 1. Once Possessed always Possessed just like Once Loyal always Loyal.

William was finally out of Xana's control, and now the supercomputer was offline for good, however, he was angry. Angry at Ulrich, angry at Yumi, angry at the whole ******* team. Angry at Ulrich for stealing his girl, angry at Yumi for accepting Ulrich over her, and he was just mad at the rest of the group. Now it was time for William to make his move for revenge.

The whole group had just left the factory after shutting down the supercomputer, but little did they know that it wouldn't be shut off for long. William saw them walk onto the bridge, and growled a low, quite growl when he saw Yumi and Ulrich walking along side into the sunset. It seemed like the end, the end of all the times in Lyoko, and most of all, the end of Xana. Jeremy heard feet behind him but ignored it, the biggest mistake he ever would make.

William turned around the corner and went into the factory. When he reached the supercomputer he booted it up and went to the control booth. Once connected to Lyoko he typed in the command, awaken in the moonlight, theses three words would seem like nothing to anyone but to someone who knew Lyoko as well as someone who was possessed by Xana. William glanced at his watch, it read 20:43, how could it already be so late, and yet the moon was not yet casting it's dim light.

William needed to wait, just for a few minutes until the moon would shine over the horizon. Three minutes later the moon peaked up over the horizon and shown onto the opening of the factory. Then, on the computer screen a face popped up, the face of evil, disfigured, the face of Xana, so swift that he left lines of darkness trailing behind him.............


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aelita's warning

The Lyoko group had made it back to school and were safely in their rooms when Aelita felt a weird sensation like a part of her opened and then a sudden rush of pain, the feeling when Xana returned. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremy. Three rings then he picked up.

"Hey Aelita" Jeremy answered

"Jeremy, I just felt like Lyoko turned back on and Xana was there." Aelita rushed saying.

"What, are you saying someone turned the supercomputer back on," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yes, and we have to go to to the factory right now, or else... or else,"Aelita stuttered.

"Okay, then Aelita you call Odd and I'll call Yumi and Ulrich," Jeremy responded calmly. So they called and headed off to the factory.

Meanwhile at the Factory

William is looking at the computer screen, Xana sending messages that made no sense such as ttrgf, until a message came in and filled the screen. In big bold letters the message on the screen read: **THEY ARE COMING, LOOK UNDER THE DESK, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO.**

William looked at the monitors showing all of the factory, and he saw the group running in towards him, assuming that they knew what had happened. So William decided that it was time. He reached under the desk and pressed a single button, and a shelf opened and out came a fully loaded M-9 Defender, a gun sometimes used in the military. He cocked the gun and Odd flew out into the room.

BANG! One shot and odd was on the floor. The rest of the team ran in right after the bullet was fired, three more shots, 1 more hit, right into odd again. Yumi jumped up and kicked the gun away from William before he could fire again. Yumi hit William with the side of her arm into his neck. William hit the ground and his head hit the chair for the computer. William rose up and tried to punch Yumi, but missed. Yumi went for a roundhouse kick but William ducked and Yumi's foot ran into the computer and shattered but not before everyone saw the picture of Xana on the screen. The glass shattered and a piece went into William's back. He bent backwards at the pain and Yumi kneed him in the face and he slouched over unconscious.

Yumi sprinted over to the gun picked it up and shot william right in the shoulder. There was blood all over the floor of the room now. After the fight the group was watching in awe and then remembered about odd with two bullets in him. The group ran over to Odd. Odd had a bullet hole in the right side of his chest and another one in his calf. Aelita ran over to the desk, grabbed the gun and shot william one more time for good measure, then grabbed a first aid kit.

Odd was nearly dead by now though, only a miracle could bring him back to our world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Odd and William

Aelita was tying up the wound on odds leg with a sleeve from Ulrick's shirt so it would stop bleeding, and cleaning the wound. Yumi and Ulrich were trying to stop the bleeding on his chest, while mopping the blood on his chest, and clean the wound. Jeremy was out side calling the ambulance because he was a bit queasy with blood. After three minutes, the ambulance arrived and took Odd and William away. The rest of the team was running for the hospital to find the victims. One murdered for hatred one murdered for defense. After two hours of waiting the news finally arrived. One was dead one was in critical condition.

William was dead, and Odd was close to dead, but the first surgery was a success and got the bullet out of his chest, however there was too much blood lost, and in three hours his next operation would happen. The group would wait, and of course they were sad and slightly shocked that they killed William, there would have to be something legal that would go down, but for now there was only worry. Three hours passed, and Odd went into surgery to get the second bullet out of his leg. After nearly two hours of surgery the doctors came out with the news that Odd had gone through surgery but lost too much blood. He was in even worst state than before.

Odd would need blood, or else he would die. The group was still siting in the waiting room, now conversing quietly.

"Xana is still out there, he was in the computer, and not the supercomputer the internet and you know it," Yumi said sadly.

"We can find Xana I know he can be found," Jeremy explained.

"But what happens when we find Xana, what will we do, we've killed him once and that didn't work?" Ulrich asked.

"Simple, I send a computer virus that is localized in the area Xana is in. If that doesn't work, we send a virus through the entire internet and kill what we kill, Xana is more important to destroy then anything else." Jeremy explained.

The doctor came into the waiting room and said five words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Xana's Reign

The five words were the five worst words that the group had ever heard and these words were "I'm sorry, Odd is dead." The group was devastated as grief filled the air. Ulrich went up to Yumi and they hugged passionately but not only from love, also from grief. They hugged for a long while choking back tears, but tears still came. One single tear glistened on Ulrich's sad face.

"Why would William do this to us, I thought he was on our side." Ulrich whispered in Yumi's ear gently.

"He was still controlled by Xana, something happened that he never was released from Xana's control." Yumi responded.

A second tear glistened onto the cheek of Ulrich, the boy who had just lost his best friend.

Meanwhile at the Factory

Xana was angry at William for failing him but that was over now because he knew that William was dead now. Even though the screen of the computer was damaged beyond repair the supercomputer was operational. Xana entered a single command and was transferred from the computer, not onto the world wide web as Jeremy had feared, but to somewhere worse, materialization. Xana came up as a 13 year old girl, a new student coming to Kadic.

The next day after much grief, the team thought that they had to deal with Xana but when Jeremy checked the program he was running it had already searched the entire web three times, and nothing. Jeremy checked the supercomputer's activity and Xana had simply disappeared, as if he had been destroyed. Xana was good, and the group took the trap.

It was time to meet the new girl, Georgia Panic, she had just enrolled two days earlier and was already there at the school. The symbol of Xana flashed briefly in her eyes as Jeremy looked at her for the first time but he did not notice it. The new girl was friendly and she got close to the group quick, too quick for them to have any suspicion. This girl found out everything about the group, what dorm each of the group was in, now all having their own dorms, and for Yumi, where she lived.

It was a dark night, four days after the group had met Georgia. Georgia was outside of Yumi's house, getting ready to climb up to her window. Her eyes flashed with Xana's symbol, and this time it stayed there. Georgia jumped into Yumi's room and was about to strike her dead, but Yumi heard her and jumped out of her bed and kicked Georgia in the face. Georgia went tumbling out of the window and Yumi followed, landing on her feet square on Georgia's chest. Yumi kicked her hard on the side of the head and knocked her out. Yumi decided to call the group.

"Jeremy, Georgia is possessed by Xana, I just knocked her out I need you to get to my house right now. Call Aelita, I'll call Ulrich." Yumi said and hung up before Jeremy could respond and told Ulrich the same thing.

After five minutes Georgia woke up, but now she had learned Yumi's tricks this would be harder. Yumi sent a kick toward Georgia's head but she ducked and took Yumi down, but that wouldn't be enough, Yumi got right back up and kept on fighting. Yumi sent a kick into the side of Georgia's leg and she went down before she could hit Yumi with the punch. Yumi grabbed onto Georgia's arm and flipped her into a tree, and the rest of the gang turned and came into the room.

Yumi had blood dripping from the side of her lip and a gash on her left arm.

"She's not possessed, or should I say he isn't possessed, Georgia is Xana." Yumi explained hurriedly.

"Then kill her now." Ulrich said, and Jeremy and Aelita nodded in agreement.

Yumi Delivered one final blow into Xana's temple and he just floated into a billion small black particles that disappeared in the moonlight. The group went into Yumi's house and she cleaned up, and at this point only Ulrich and Yumi were still there, and there was no more blood on Yumi. They went for a walk in the forest. They were walking along and it was peaceful, an Xana was defeated at last. Behind them in the tree cover was a shadow of William, a Xana of William.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Xana Overcomes

William was very mad now, he had been shot by his supposed friends, then again he was evil. William was pronounced dead, but Xana didn't agree with this much so he took William's soul. The soul of friends is good, the soul of evil is death, the soul of william is a heart, not exactly a heart, more a computer processor that acted like a heart for William. You see when William died it was merely the destruction of a highly sophisticated robot that had emotions, controlled however they were still there, and could sometimes think for it self. This heat of Williams was not only similar to a heart it was also a soul, it gave William what he needed to think. When William was dead at the factory Xana took the chip away from William while Odd was being aided by the Lyoko team.

Xana in a way copied himself into the heart and from this heart formed a shadow figure of William. It took on William's characteristics, but it was still Xana in mind but not life form. Over time this heart grew William a new body, but by this time the Lyoko group was into high school, and were not capable of stopping Xana any longer. As the days went on, Xana grew stronger, until finally he unleashed an attack on the world so powerful it destroyed the entire earth in mere seconds.

The day of the Final Attack

The Lyoko team had gone to the factory for old times sake and then departed to say their good byes to their families then meet up in the park. The reason they did this is because upon their arrival at the factory all of Xana's work and plans were on the computer screen, and there was nothing left to do, it was over, Lyoko had failed.

When the group had met up at the park, Jeremy and Aelita together, Yumi and Ulrich together, and Odd, plus Sissi who had just followed the whole time. Odd turned around and socked Sissi right on the side of her face, and she was knocked out.

There were five minutes left. Odd up in the tree where he intended to spend his final minutes, Yumi and Ulrich looking into the sunset leaning against each other, and Jeremy and Aelita holding hands looking into the sunset, and ideal way to spend their last minutes ever. There was now only one minute left until the end of the world.

"Well I guess this is the end." Ulrich said to Yumi.

"Yes, I guess it is," Yumi responded, "kiss me one more time before we die."

And he did they kissed and Aelita and Jeremy kissed and Odd sighed up in the tree. The couples still kissing, a giant explosion came from the factory, fiery rage and hate, all from Xana. This was the way it ended, Jeremy and Aelita kissing, Yumi and Ulrich in each others arms kissing tenderly for the final time, and then the fire engulfed them, and they were no more, the entire forest, the entire population of earth.


End file.
